


Maybe it's the Wine...

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't think Kotal Kahn is overly kinky, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Woman on Top, he seems like a basic vanilla kind of guy, man on top, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: Kotal Khan getting laid. Cuz the internet lacks Kotal Khan getting laid. This needs to be fixed. I've been reading the MKX comics. He's kinda grown on me. He's not a bad looking guy.





	Maybe it's the Wine...

**Author's Note:**

> Actually will be part of a fic if I ever get the MK2.5 done and move on to its "sequel"

Kotal Kahn, Emperor of Out world. Blue skin ton with an elaborate feather. Dressed gold, metal armlets on both of his arms, along with a belt that holds his Tecpatl with a leather cloth with a skull split in half and several rows of split jaw bones hanging from the belt. His torso marked with several tattoos which glow in varying colors depending if he calls upon the power of the sun or of blood

He was very pleased at the reception the Dark Empress received him and his small party when he had accepted her invitation to attend the Solstice Arena Games.

His seat was next to the Empress herself in her private box, allowing for a full and detailed view of the area's populace as well as the fighting itself. 

It was explained that the games lasted a full seventy-two hours, and while the day time festivities were impressive, the real show would start after sun set when the Darks would dominate the arena. 

Taking the Empress's advice, Kotal Kahn was shown to the Empress's guest suit-a wing of huge impressive rooms with all the comforts he would expect for a visiting Emperor.

The servants- it was explained to him they were not slaves, but members of a House dedicated to Serve and Protect the Empress and her guests- were lined up for his inspection when he entered the suit. Bowed in greeting and departed.

His "host" was a shapely, lieth woman of strong, warm reddish-brown skin tones, dressed in a red bedlah with black accents. Her body was tattooed with complex swirling patterns that hinted of spider webs and spiders, which was also reflected in her dress and jewelry. Her smooth brown hair hung to the small of her back with at least three braids in decretive wraps mixed in the all the other bejeweled ribbons and jewelry in her hair.

Her eyes by contrast were a cool umber, yellow-brown with the tips of black make up accenting their oval shape. Her lips were colored black, accented with bright red. 

She was one of the Archaeidae Quadesha, a sect of priestess accountants that doubled as mercenary assassins, employed by the Empress to act as hostess, guide and protector. To see that his needs were met and that no harm or insult. While Kotal Khan had been gracious, explaining he needed no extra protection, it was explained that it was customary.

He was soon thankful as the woman was a wonderful guide and had already been of great assistance providing bits of information that was both fascinating and useful. She knew much about Outworld and how to keep her distance and treated him with every bit of respect and decorum he expected to be treated with.

After showing him the suite, she turned to him, her voice smooth and rich, "If mine guest Emperor would wish solitude I may leave till you have need of me. If you would prefer company and or entertainment, I can provide that if he wishes."

She gave him an inviting smile.

Maybe it was the wine, or the thrill of the arena he had seen most of the day or the feeling of being treated as he felt a visiting Emperor should be treated...what ever it was he was inclined to take the woman up on her offer. 

He gave a nod to Ermac and Erron Black, "Leave us," he told them. They both gave a respectful nod and left the suit to stand guard at the door.

The woman smiled, going to one of the tables laid heavily with fruits, cheeses, dried and cooked meats and pictures of wine. She poured two cups while Kotal Khan rested on one of the couches, looking around the room.

"Your Empress is impressive and knows how to treat her guests well."

"The Queen Empress rarely entertains," the woman said, handing him a heavy cup while easing onto his lap. "But when she does, she does well." The woman smiled, tipping her cup to Kotal Khan in a salute before drinking deeply.

"And what is your role in this?" Kotal Khan asked, more for conversation than anything.

"My role is what the Queen Empress said when she introduced us," the woman said as Kotal Khan drank from his cup. The wine was good and heady. "The Quadesha Houses are independent, the Archaeidae are contracted to perform many tasks. Most often as guides, protectors and enforcers. I am here to serve you for as long as you are the Empresses' guest, should you desire, and I agree." 

"And this service..."Kotal Khan set his cup aside, leaning back as the woman straddled his lap, her fingers dancing lightly on his chest. "Would include companionship?"

"If mine guest Emperor so desires," the woman said. She leaned in close, "If I had no desire then I wouldn't be here. There are many others who would willingly spend such time with the Emperor, why waste the opportunity on ones with no such desire?"

She kissed his lower jaw, working her way up to his mouth. Kotal Khan returned the kiss, his hands gripping the woman's lower back and hips.

Her hands stroked his chest, his abdomen, going up over his shoulders down to griping his arms as they kissed.

Maybe it was the wine, or that the woman stated very boldly that she desired him. Kotal Khan didn't care. His hand came up to grip the back of her head as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss broke they were both breathing heavily. 

"The bed room," he stated.   
The woman reluctantly removed herself from his lap, one of her hands holding his as she stood. 

"Come," she said, leading him to the impressive bedroom. Hosting two large open windows that provided breath taking views of the land and the city and a huge four posted bed with curtains and a canopy. Covered in rich, plush pillows and fabrics in the colors of rich dark browns, light browns and greens and golds.

The woman led him to the edge of the bed before she turned, releasing his hand, to face him.

Meeting his eyes, she reached behind to undo her top, removing it, tossing it aside. Kotal Khan's eyes grew heavy at the sight before him. The woman ran her hands up and down her bare torso, cupping her sizable breasts. Fingers caressing the pierced nipples. She hooked one finger into the loop ring, giving it a light tug.

Her fingers danced over her hips, unclasping her skirt, letting it drop, her body completely bare. She had more tattoos and piercings between her legs, dark hair neatly trimmed and shining wet.

Kotal Khan growled his approval, his own hand undoing his loin cloth and cod piece, dropping them both where he stood. Half erect already, he closed the distance between him and the woman, who was already on the bed. Coming over her, he ran his hands up and down her bare body. His mouth exploring her chest as she leaned back on her elbows, head thrown back as she urged him on. 

He pressed her down on the bed, her hands coming up to cup him between his legs. Skilled fingers teasing his length to harden, fingering his swelling balls and circling the weeping head of his glands.

Kotal Kahn pulled up, his arms braced on either side of the woman under him. Her hands came up to stroke his chest and his abdomen, returning lower as she opened her legs for him. One hand held herself open as the Kahn watched her guide him into her body, into her slick wet heat. 

He groaned as he felt the head of his erection enter the woman, hand hanging down, he thrusted the rest of himself into her.

"Yesssss," the woman urge. "Yes, yes, Yes!"

"Yes," Kotal Khan agreed, thrusting deeper. Slowing his pace to prolong the pleasure, twisting his hips to adjust his angle, taking his time to stroke every inch inside of her. 

The woman hissed in pleasure as he hit spots deep inside her. Her fingers working her clitoris as she urged the Emperor on.

Her other hand stroking his chest, tweaking his nipples in ways that had the man above her shuddering and groaning as he continued to thrust into her and grind against her.

The woman arched, her hand falling to fist the sheets under her. Crying out as she felt her release building, her pleasure reaching its peak.

Wrapping her legs around the Khan's waist the woman pushed them into a roll with her on top. Both her hands based on his chest as she quickened the pace, riding him hard and quick. Her hips moving in undulation and her muscles gripping him tightly. 

The roll surprised him, Kotal Khan gasped, his hands gripping her moving breasts, squeezing them before releasing them. His arms fell to the side as he gripped the sheets under him, hips rolling as the woman rode him.

He could feel his release peaking, the pit of his stomach winding up tight and muscles spasming. 

"Yes," the woman urged, "Give yourself to me, mine guest Emperor. All of you."

Kotal Kan groaned, his hands gripping the woman's hips. 

"Yes," he agreed, "Take me, take all of me!"

The woman threw her head back as he slammed her down as he thrusted up, giving her hips a twist as he came.

The woman's body arched, spasming and shuddering as she took his release. The way he twisted her hips during it pushed her over into her own release and she cried out, leaning back gripping her ankles as her body pulsed.

Their air was heavy with their breathing as it normalized.

The woman leaned down, kissing the Emperor on the cheek, the throat, his chest. Back up his throat to his lips as she moved off him to the side.

Kotal Khan returned the kiss, cupping the back of the woman's head.

"Mine guest Emperor," the woman breathed, "Makes love like a god." 

Kotal Khan smiled at the flattery, running his thumb over the woman's lips.

"And you," he said, "are truly a goddess."

The woman grinned, showing her teeth, kissing his palm.

"Now would be time to show mine guest, Emperor, the baths."

Kotal Khan murmured his agreement, sitting up to give the woman a gentle kiss.


End file.
